The present invention relates to an ethylidenenorbornyl dimethylmethacryloxysilane which is a novel compound.
There have been known various kinds of silane compounds wherein a carbon functional group is bonded to a silicon atom through a silicon functional bond. Of such compounds, there may particularly be mentioned trimethylmethacryloxysilane wherein a methacryloxy group is bonded to a silicon (Andreev, D. N., et al., Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii, 30, 2782 (1960)). However, this compound has a disadvantage in stability upon hydrolysis.
There has not been found a silane compound wherein a methacryloxy group is bonded to a silicon atom and which compound also has a reactive double bond in the hydrocarbyl group bonded to the silicon, except for a vinyl compound having high hydrolyzability.
An object of the present invention resides in providing a silane compound having controlled hydrolyzability and also has a reactive double bond in the hydrocarbyl group bonded to the silicon.